Series 21 (1-106-2005)
The 21st series of ''The Bill, a British television drama, consisted of 106 episodes. No. of episodes 106 '''This series also saw the departure of the show's longest serving cast member at that point, DC Jim Carver , who had been with the show since its pilot episode in 1983. As a dedication, a special half-hour 'two-hander' episode was recorded, featuring Carver and Sgt. June Ackland , who also appeared with Wingett in the show's pilot in '83 The events of the second Sun Hill disaster were also covered in this series, in which DC Ken Drummond was murdered after a petrol-laden van with him inside was driven into the front of the station by crazed PSCO Colin Fairfax. This series also introduced one of the show's longest running storylines, involving the investigation into gangster Pete Larson and Sgt. Smith's subsequent affair with his wife.' Arrivals DC Jo Masters-Cure the Sin Part 2-Episode 275 ' PCSO Colin Fairfax-He who has no Will-Episode 278 '''PC Dan Casper-in the Driving Seat Part 1-Episode 286 ' 'SRO Julian Tavell-Operation Mercury Part 1-Episode 296 ' 'DC Zain Nadir-Moving Target Part 1-Episode 300-but is revealed to be undercover in episode 314 ' '''DRO Rochelle Barratt-Maintain Cover Part 1-Episode 314 Ch. Supt. Ian Barratt-a Small Price to Pay Part 3-Episode 329 ''' '''Supt. Amanda Prosser-Beggars & Bent Coppers-Episode 336 Exits DC Ken Drummond-Confessions of a Killer Part 1-Episode 288-''' Killed in the aftermath of the second Sun Hill disaster '''PC Andrea Dunbar-Inferno Part 2-Episode 289-Killed in the aftermath of the second Sun Hill disaster SRO Marilyn Chambers-Inferno Part 2-Episode 289-Killed in the aftermath of the second Sun Hill disaster DC Jim Carver-Moving on-Episode 289a-leaves to start a new life away from Sun Hill ' PCSO Colin Fairfax-Life's too Short-Episode 291-Arrested and jailed for three counts of murder '''DC Gary Best-a Small Price to pay Part 2-Episode 328-transfered back to Manchester after being shot on duty ' 'CPS Lawyer Jonathan Fox-Unknown ' 'Supt. Amanda Prosser-The Anniversary Part 2-Episode 349-'''Temporary post expires following the return of Adam Okaro '''PC David Kent-the Net is Closing Cat out of the Bag Part 2-Episode 353-commited suicide by jumping off a tower block after his crimes came to a head ' 'Ch. Supt. Ian Barratt-Back to Basics Part 2-Episode 361-moves away to start a new life somewhere else ' 'DRO Rochelle Barratt-Back to Basics Part 2-Episode 361-moves away to start a new life somewhere else ' 'PC Sheelagh Murphy-Decision Time-Episode 363-tranfers to the child protection unit ' 'PC Lance Powell-When Justice Isn't Enough Part 1-Episode 367-murdered by Serial Killer Michael Keenan with assistance from John Lord ' 'DCI Rowanne Morell-When Justice Isn't Enough Part 3-Episode 369-'''Returns to MIT following the conclusion of the Guy serial killer case Episodes '''1. 'CURE THE SIN PART 2-'''Episode 275-First Appearance of DC Jo Masters 2. '''DOUBLE JEOPARDY PART 1-'''Episode 276 '3. 'DOUBLE JEOPARDY PART 2-'''Episode 277 4. HE WHO HAS NO WILL-'''Episode 278-'Return of Laura Bryant as PCSO & First Appearance of PCSO Colin Fairfax '''5. 'MOTIVATED BY LOVE-'Episode 279' 6. '''A DIFFICULT SUBJECT-'''Episode 280 '7. 'IGNORANCE VS. PREJUDICE-'Episode 281 '8. '''TALK IS CHEAP-'''Episode 282 ' '9. 'FRIDAY NIGHT SHIFT-'Episode 283 '''10. ''THE SUTTLE APPROACH-'Episode 284' 11. 'OF NO FAULT-'''Episode 285 '' 12. IN THE DRIVING SEAT PART 1-'''Episode 286-'First Appearance of PC '''Dan Casper' 13. '''EXPOSE PART 2-'''Episode 287 ' 14. CONFESSIONS OF A KILLER PART 1-'Episode 288-Final Appearance Of DC Ken Drummond '''15. 'INFERNO PART 2-'''Episode 289-''Final Appearances of P''C Andrea Dunbar & SRO Marilyn Chambers 16. MOVING ON-'Episode 289a-Last Appearance Of DC Jim Carver '''17. 'SLIPPING AWAY-'''Episode 290 18. '''LIFE'S TOO SHORT-'''Episode 291-Last Episode for Colin Fairfax '19. 'THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM-'''Episode 292-DI Neil Manson Takes Leave '' '' '20. 'TAKING A STAND-'Episode 293 ' ' ' ' 21. 'A DIFFERENT BALL GAME-'''Episode 294 ' ' ' 22. 'AN OMINOUS WARNING-'Episode 295' ' ' ' 23. 'OPERATION MERCURY PART 1-'Episode 296-First Appearance Of SRO Julian ''JT Tavell ' ' ' 24. 'OPERATION MERCURY PART 2-'Episode 297 25. 'ABUSE IN KIND-'Episode 298 26. 'TO PROTECT AND SERVE-'Episode 299 '''27. 'MOVING TARGET PART 1-'Episode 300-First Appearance of DC Zain Nadir ' ='28. 'Dangerous Territory Part 2-'Episode 301-Return of DS Mickey Webb '= ='29. 'THE DECOY PART 1-Episode 302-'Guest Appearance Of DS Mickey Webb in The NCS '= 30. 'THE DECOY PART 2-'''Episode 303-Guest Appearance Of DS Michael Webb ' '31. 'THIS WILL BOTHER YOU-'Episode 304-Rowanne Morell is Promoted to DCI ' '32. 'NO GOOD ADVICE-'Episode 305 ' '33. 'SHOW OF FORCE-'''Episode 306 34. 'LIKE FATHER LIKE SON-'''Episode 307 ' '35. 'A Lack of Control Part 1-'Episode 308 ' '36. 'A Lack of Control Part 2-'Episode 309 ' 37. 'SILENCE OF THE GUILTY-'''Episode 310 38. 'THROUGH THE FACADE-Episode 311 ' '''39. 'Sacrifices of the Job-'Episode 312 ' '40. 'Rise & Fall Part 1-'Episode 313 ' '41. 'MAINTAIN COVER PART 2-'Episode 314-First Episode for DRO Rochelle Barratt ' '42. 'REGRETS-'Episode 315 ' '43. 'THE PRICE OF LOVE PART 1-'Episode 316 ' '44. 'Attack of Conscience Part 2-'Episode 317 ' '45. 'USE OF PROTOCOL PART 1-'''Episode 318 46. 'USE OF PROTOCOL PART 2-'''Episode 319 ' '47. 'USE OF PROTOCOL PART 3-'''Episode 320 48. 'ONE STEP TOO FAR PART 1-'''Episode 321 ' '49. 'ONE STEP TOO FAR PART 2-'Episode 322-PCSO Laura Bryant Takes Leave ' '50. 'A SHOULDER TO CRY ON-'''Episode 323 51. '''Word To The Wise-'''Episode 324 52. '''Playing With Fire Part 1-'''Episode 325 53. '''DANGEROUS RELATIONSHIPS PART 2-'''Episode 326 54. '''A SMALL PRICE TO PAY PART 1-'''Episode 327 55. '''A SMALL PRICE TO PAY PART 2-Episode 328-Final Appearances of Acting DC Gary Best & CPS Lawyer Jonathan Fox''' 56. '''A SMALL PRICE TO PAY PART 3-'''Episode 329-First Appearance of Ch. Supt. Ian Barratt & Supt. Adam Okaro Takes Leave 57. 'Closing Ranks-'''Episode 330-Jack Meadows is made to Acting Supt ' '''Neil Manson is made to Acting DCI Ramani De Costa is made to Acting DI. 58. '''To Catch A Killer Part 1-'''Episode 331-Acting DCI Neil Manson is made back to DI 59. 'To Catch A Killer Part 2-'''Episode 332 ' '60. 'To Catch A Killer Part 3-'Episode 333 ' '61. 'MAD DOGS-'Episode 334 ' '62. 'At the End of a Long Day-'Episode 335 ' '63. 'Beggars & Bent Coppers-'Episode 336-First Episode for Supt. Amanda Prosser ' '65. 'Trial Basis Part 1-'''Episode 338-'''Laura Bryant is Promoted to PC & '''Jack Meadows is made back to DCI 66. 'Without Force Part 2-'''Episode 339 ' '67. 'Credit Where Credit's Due-'Episode 340 ' '68. 'The Boys are Back in Town-'Episode 341-First Episode for Pete Larson ' '69. 'Insufficient Excuses-'Episode 342 ' '70. 'Finger of Blame-'Episode 343 ' '71. 'DISTRACTION-'Episode 344-DI Neil Manson takes Leave. ' '72. 'The Scapegoat-'''Episode 345 73. '''Mixing Business with Pleasure-'''Episode 346 74. '''Seeking Retribution-'''Episode 347 The Anniversary ' '''75. 'The Anniversary Part 1-'Episode 348-Return of Supt. Adam Okaro ' '76. 'The Anniversary Part 2-'''Episode 349-Insp. Gina Gold takes leave & Last Appearance of Supt. Amanda Prosser 77. 'KEEP IT OUT-'''Episode 350 ' '78. 'A Not-So-Simple Mistake-'Episode 351 ' '79. 'The Net is Closing-Let it Slip Part 1-'Episode 352 ' '80. 'THE NET IS CLOSING-CAT OUT OF THE BAG PART 2-'''Episode 353-Final Appearance of PC Gabriel Kent 81. WON'T TAKE IT LYING DOWN-Episode 354 82. '''Missing In Action-'''Episode 355 The Screw 83. '''The Screw Part 1-'''Episode 356 84. '''The Screw Part 2-'''Episode 357 85. 'A MEAN GAME PART 1-'''Episode 358 ' '86. 'A MEAN GAME PART 2-'Episode 359 ' '87. 'BACK TO BASICS PART 1-'Episode 360-Return of DC Mickey Webb ' '88. 'BACK TO BASICS PART 2-'Episode 361-Final Appearances of DRO Rochelle & Ch. Supt. Ian Barratt ' '89. 'In the Wrong Hands-'Episode 362-Return of Insp. Gina Gold ' '90. 'DECISION TIME-'Episode 363-Final Appearance of PC Sheelagh Murphy ' '91. 'The Reject-'''Episode 364 92. '''Crystal Meth Madness-'''Episode 365 '93. 'A SMALL PIECE OF THE PIE-'Episode 366-Return of DI Neil Manson ' '94-96 When Justice Isn't Enough ' '94. 'WHEN JUSTICE ISN'T ENOUGH PART 1-'Episode 367-Final Appearance of PC Lance Powell ' '95. 'WHEN JUSTICE ISN'T ENOUGH PART 2-'Episode 368 ' '96. 'WHEN JUSTICE ISN'T ENOUGH PART 3-'Episode 369-Last Appearance of DCI Rowanne Morell ' '102. 'A TIME FOR GIVING-'Episode 375 ' '104. 'A SOCIAL DECISION-'Episode 377-Final Appearance of PC Amber Johannsen '